Tony the Hottie
by Gracekim1
Summary: (Set after IM3) It's told from Tony's point of view and It's supost to show what might happed in Avengers 2 after the 2nd thor and captian America movies! Read on to find out more and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Tony the Hottie

My name is Tony Stark. I've got a great girl and occasional save the world. But now I've destroyed all my suits, removed my magnetic arc reactor and I've moved in to Stark tower with Pepper.

I've been bonding with Pepper while fixing Dum-E and Butterfingers in my free time and now the world is save again; plus I fixed Pepper from Extremis and she killed the mandarin. How cool is that?! Now I got my avenger gang living with us cuz we've repaired it and have added more rooms to it for everyone to stay in.

_The Avenger tower_

I saw the other avengers in the Stark tower and got a vision that someone from space was coming to fight us.

Meanwhile, in the distance, a fan girl was in her room putting up posters of Tony Stark on her wall and had her room covered with iron man stuff. This girl was 14(almost 15), had brown hair and brown eyes wearing purple jeans, black sandals and a grey, black and pink striped top on. She was called Grainne.

Somewhere in space, an alien with blue eyes and a strange brown face wearing a golden helmet was standing on a piece of debris, planning his revenge on the Avengers. He sent a man with powers to create earthquakes wearing a grey suit outfit with brown eyes and black hair with a fringe whilst holding a grey sword to Earth in disguise as a teen boy with brown short straighten hair and brown eyes wearing a black leather jacket, a white sleeveless top, brown shorts and grey sandals.

The boy who called himself James, found himself within the busy streets of New York and set out to search for the tower his master had told him about. Then he saw the tall tower with the 'A' in middle which was now gold and shiny. He made clones of himself which changed into an oil slick black colour with purple glowing eyes.

Then they all marched towards the tower creating earthquakes everywhere and I could sense danger approaching. "Sir, there's any army of oil clones coming towards the tower" J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

"Great, I hope they won't want to destroy my tower and leave us with nowhere to live!" I muttered as I got my upgraded mark 42 to me with my version of Exterimis and headed outside.

Just then, A white orb created by the clones with the earthquakes appeared inside the tower and whisked every avenger who was in it away with it to a desert wasteland with no water or villages in sight. I wasn't taken away by the orb because I was standing out inside my tower with my other amour suits behind and Hawkeye was next to me too.

"Let's dance!" I cried as we all charged while shooting from the repulsers and Hawkeye shot his exploding arrows at them. "Tony, where are you?" Captain America cried with my communicators. "We're outside the Stark Tower" I replied. "Where the heck are you guys?"

"We in a desert wasteland somewhere" Captain America replied. "Try to find a out of there! We need back up, more oil clones are coming!" I said, desperately. "Ok, we'll try!" Captain America said, swiftly and then the connection was lost.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., we need to hold off the clones from getting into the tower, so the others can get back to help us" I commanded. "Right away, Sir" J.A.R.I.V.I.S. replied as the other suits flew up to create and barricade wall from the tower as they blasted all the clones which came their way. "Take that! And that, oily scum heads!" I shouted as I blasted them. Just then, James slowly approached us and I slowly walked towards him until there was two metres that separated us.

Meanwhile, Grainne was typing her stories about Tony and RDJ when one of the oil clones came into her room and kidnapped her. Pepper was at Stark Industries with Happy Hogan, working as usual with all the paperwork etc, when another clone had managed to track her down from Tony's files and kidnapped her too. The clone took Grainne and Pepper to a launch rocket near the statue of Liberty and tied them on to it.

"Hello, Tony" James said, in a slow, cunning voice. "Who are you and how do you know my name?!" I shouted. "That is of no importance right now but if you want to see your teammates and girlfriend alive, then surrender now!" James threated. Just then a sparkle of lightening formed in the sky with rumbles of thunder as Thor, The hulk, Captain America and Black Widow emerged from it unharmed because of Thor's powers. "What were you saying about my friends again?" I said triumphaly.

"CHARGE!" I shouted as Thor used his hammer on the clones on the left, with the Hulk smashing the clones on the right, Hawkeye shooting the one in the north; and Captain America and Black widow bashing the clones in the south as I battled it out with James. "Thanos is coming for you and you'll never be able to stop him!" He shouted, bitterly.

"We'll see about that!" I screamed as I kept shooting him and he grabbed my hands while squeezing them which caused the arm parts of my amour to push out; the same time my hands were being squished and that was casing a lot of pain. "You want to know where your beloved Pepper is? She's strapped to a rocket with your number one fan girl as well. So make a choice; keep fighting me and the clones to save your tower or go and save your girls" James taunted, softly in a challenging way.

"Ahhh!" I yelled in pain; then I managed to push him backwards. "Well this feels mildly repeatish!" I shouted as I blasted James in face before flying off towards the statue of Liberty where J.A.R.V.I.S. had managed to locate them. "J.A.R.V.I.S., Help the others hold off the clones and James from the tower while I save Pepper and my number one fan girl!" I ordered. "Right away, sir" J.A.R.V.I.S relied, automatically as I got closer to the statue and spotted the launch rocket which was now going through a voice over 10 second countdown.

"10.." I landed on the ground and tried to blast the ropes off the missile.

"9.." I summoned my gold, red, white and purple striped upgraded space suit to me and got out a shape knife edge to cut the rope.

*8.." I recused Pepper but Grainne got her arm stuck on one of the extra hard as steel purple ropes.

"7.." I kept trying to cut the rope but it was uncutable and made of steel metal which that had been woven it to the rope itself.

"6.." I quickly took Pepper to the roof of one of the nearby building and flew back as fast as I could.

"5.." "Help me, Tony!" Grainne cried as the rocket began to shake and steam came out from its engine.

"4…" Tony summoned his addition space suit on to Grainne as he kept trying to free her.

"3.." a arrow hit the rope on the left side of the rocket that Grainne wasn't strapped onto and created a small crack in it.

"2.." The rocket readied itself to launch.

"1.." I tried to jump onto the rocket to free Grainne but the rocket was now vibrating really fast so it shook me off.

"0!" "Tony!" Grainne screamed as the rocket began to fly upwards and I flew after it.

Then we both saw the space debris which the nuke had caused and a fiery read 'n' orange version of the teceract blue portal appeared as Thanos waited pacently to get a report from James and to get ready to strike. "Everything is going to plan, Master" James reported in a slow, icy voice.

"Good. Carry on then and don't forget to them that I'm coming for them" Thanos said in an eerie, deep voice. "Yes, master" James replied and then their connection was cut off. I managed to cut the rope with the additional knife's edge I'd added to the spacesuit with the help of Hawkeye's long distance arrow making a crack in the rope. Then I helped Grainne to fly back to Earth while shooting flares in to the red portal to destroy it.

I showed Grainne how to control the hand repulsers and She helped me finish James off all the others defeated the last of the oily clones with help from J.A.R.V.I.S. through my other suits.

"Thanos will come and get you! You will be Helpless when he conquers Earth!" James snarled.

"We'll be ready for him even if he brings an army with him, We'll beat him" I said, proudly.

"Yeah because nothing is impossible for the Avengers!" Grainne added. Then we both blasted him with the uni-beam and he died instantly which stopped any more oily clones from being created.

Then I found Pepper on the roof of on of the flat buildings that was near the tower and brought her back home safely. Then I brought Grainne home near the beach and told her that she could keep the suit once I made more modifications to make it more girly and flowery. "You're the best Tony!" Grainne exclaimed as she hugged me tightly. Then she awkardly removed herself from once she instantly remembered about me and Pepper.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. "It's ok" I said. "I'm sure, pepper won't mind since you're my number one fan girl" "Yeah.." Grainne said, weakly. "Robert, I..." She trailed off as I held her in my arms. "Please call me Tony" I said as I kissed Grainne on the cheek. "I have to go now" I said quickly as I got my new and improved underwater suit attached to me as I dived into the sea to get home to Pepper. Grainne watched whilst blushing and smiled warningly from her bedroom window.

So after that, we settled into the tower permanently and I built more suits in my free time. I played against Bruce on the PS2 in the game room which was the dining room with the TV in it, playing 'Iron man' together while Thor watched. Captain America got the room on the middle floor with his shield sign and loads of posters linked with world war 2 in it and got to remember the memories from his time.

Hawkeye and Black window got rooms next to each other so they were happy as ever and as for Me and Pep; we got the room upstairs together and I've even thought about proposing to her! So that ends my story for now and thankfully, I've learned not to hurt people's feeling who become my past that then turn into demons. So yeah, we do create our own demons but I've learnt to never make them again and to control them.

In the space, the red portal exploded from the inside and vanished revealing a green fiery one which Thanos was going to use to conquer earth. The red one had been a distraction and cover up for the green one. Thanos laughed and it echoed across the whole galaxy. While me and Pepper were kissing, we stopped and heard the spooky laugh. Everyone in the whole world including Thor, Hawkeye, Bruce, Black window and Captain America heard it too. We all looked through the window and saw black clouds with purple lightening form in the clouds. Right there and then we all knew something or someone was come. And we'd be ready to face it when it comes.

The end. For now…

**So what do ****you ****think ****? is this now you think Avengers 2 will be like? Read and review or Thanos will come and get you!**** You'll get more for this in Avengers " in summer 2015!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-**_**Set when Tony was on the roof with Pepper before he brought her back home-**_

"_Pepper…" I said, weakly as I began to feel dizzy and started to breathe faster as I fell into her arms and had a panic attack after what I'd just seen. "Tony, it's ok. I'm here" Pepper said, softly trying to reassure me. "I saw another one, like the one in New York. And it was a red 'n' orange fiery one this time" I managed to say quickly, in an attempt to explain myself, and I winced with the effort of saying it._

"_But it's over now" Pepper said, softly. "No, It's only just the beginning" I whispered. "JARVIS, Take us home. Fast!" I said desperately as I slowly positioned myself to hold pepper. "Sir, you've just had another serve Panic attack. Are you sure-"J.A.V.R.I.S. began. "Yes, I'm sure. Now hurry!" I yelled as my heart rate got faster and I felt really dizzy as J.A.V.R.I.S controlled the auto pilot to take us back to the tower._

_**-End flashback-**_

_**-later that night-**_

_I was struggling to sleep again and dreamed of my experience with the nuke and when I saw the red portal glowing at me. I struggled to breathe and began to get hot and sweaty as I gasped for air._

"_Tony?" Pepper said as she woke up again by my gasping. "Tony!" she cried as she shook me, trying to wake me up. Then she saw a boy with red eyes and black hair who looked similar to me only he looked more evil and was wearing a ninja suit. So Pepper screamed and I instantly woke up from my nightmare again, thinking one of my suits had attacked her; only to be staring face to face with an evil clone of myself in a ninja suit who quickly jumped out of the window and went down to my lab._

_At first, I thought I was seeing thing but when I rubbed my eyes he'd already vanished; so we both went back to bed even though I was dreading to go to sleep and get nightmare again._

**-The next day (Present day)-**

I went down to the lab and noticed that one of my suits was missing: The one that I was going to give Grainne as a present!

_Later on that night before, the guy in the ninja suit spotted the suit with purple on it which going to be a gift for Grainne and placed it in his black-blended-in sack before he crept out of the lab and disappeared into the night._

I told J.A.R.V.I.S. to show a holographic visual from the security cameras last night and saw the same ninja guy who looked identical to me but more evil and had red eyes and black hair. "J.A.R.V.I.S., Can you track his location?" I asked. "Already on it, Sir" J.A.R.V.I.S. replied, automatically. "He's moving towards the UK, Sir" J.A.R.V.I.S. reported after about 5 seconds. _Grainne!_ I thought. "Let's roll!" I said as I got my upgraded mark 42 suit with added sliver streaks to show it's an upgrade on and flew south towards the UK.

Meanwhile, in space on the debris, Thanos was getting ready to conquer the earth and this time he sent purple furry ape-like monsters which were similar to the Jatarai with bat wings holding flamethrower guns out of the green fiery portal to Earth. So the other avengers had to deal with those ape-like aliens called Woonzine while I went to the UK to save Grainne. Again. "J.A.R.V.I.S. , Can give the others a hand with the other suits please?" I asked. "Right away, sir" J.A.R.V.I.S. as he activated all the suits which were hidden in the lab and came flying out to where Thor, Captain America, Black Window, The Hulk and Hawkeye were fighting the Woonzine.

The ninja clone guy who was identical to me, put the stolen suit onto Grainne after he had made his own changes and modifications to it. Then he began to control her through the suit while she was sleeping almost like when you play a videogame on the PS2. Then the holographic screen showed a target on Grainne's house in front of my face and I flew near the window. I saw him standing near the window with the PS2-like controller in his hands with a black and red striped ribbon attached to it around his neck. "I don't think you should do that. I think I'll rest now.." J.A.R.V.I.S said, slowly as The Ninja guy hacked into J.A.R.I.S.' System which had somehow short circuited him and made Grainne fly out of the window.

"Grainne?! Grainne, can you hear me?" I shouted as I tried to wake her up through connecting to her suit with the communicator speakers within the suits. "Huh? Where am I? What am I doing in my suit already?" Grainne asked, waking up instantly in confusion. "About that, all I can tell you is that a mysterious ninja guy who looks like me has control of your suit and you're trapped in it" I explained as calmly as I could. "What?!" Grainne cried as she started to freak out. "Calm down, I'll try to get you out of there as soon as possible" I said, trying to reassured her as the ninja guy made her fire her repulser beams at me.

So I tried my best to restrain her from hurting me any further without hurting her by trying to tie her hands and feet together with random rope I found on the ground. Meanwhile, Near the avengers' tower; All the other suits which were remotely controlled my J.A.R.V.I.S. immediately shut down when J.A.R.V.I.S. short circuited and the other avengers were left to fend for themselves. Thor's hammer sensed another portal and he disappeared to close the green fiery portal but Thanos saw him and tackled him.

I turned around and looked at myself with black hair and red eyes wearing a ninja suit; almost like looking into a mirror as I remembered what Pepper had said after we'd arrived back from the long fight yesterday: "_I'm so proud that you managed to kill Jamie before having a major attack" She whispered in to my ear as I smiled softly._

"Hello, Brother" The ninja guy said, grimly. Just then, An American flagged suit flew down and waved at me. I smiled knowing that I had back up from Iron Patriot and got ready to fight. I blasted the ninja guy's controller and untied Grainne. "Grainne, I want you to go back to the tower and turn on the red power switch in the lab, ok? It'll restart J.A.R.V.I.S. and help me give Pepper her new suit" I said, swiftly as Grainne flew north back to the tower and went into the lab through the window.

"So whens Thanos going to show his cowardly face then?" I challenged him, icily. "He's coming, aright. Right now, He's fighting one of your comrades as we speak. I'm Tom Stark, Your long lost brother" Tom the clone said. "No, You're not! You're a clone! You've got red eyes and black hair while I don't!" I shouted as I fired my repulser beams at him with Rhodey shooting his machine guns and repulsers at the same time.

Thor used his thunder powers to throw Thanos off him with lightening and then used his hammer to close the portal but was ineffective since Thanos was blocking the way. Tom stood there laughing as our attacks didn't lay a scratch on him. Then he got out a bunch of missiles from his body and fired them at us. I managed to catch one while dodging all the others, even though I dreaded what was coming next and prayed that it wasn't **Another** portal. I fired the uni beam at Tom before I head towards the tower as Grainne pulled the red switch and I heard J.A.R.V.I.S' familiar English voice once more.

"J.A.R.V.I.S! Glad you're to hear you're back! Could you active 'Rescue' for me please and send it to Pepper?" I asked. "Yes, Sir" J.A.R.V.I.S. said as he sent the gold and purple 'Rescue' suit to Pepper which was designed just for her. Tom died and all the Woonzine died out instantly with him when I launched a missile into the green portal this time; I struggled to look at the green fiery portal as I launched the missile into it and Thanos began to channel the energy to prepare for the major battle head.

Thor used his thunder powers to Teleport back to Earth and Thanos used the energy from the explosions to turn invisible to travel to Earth. When we all got back to Earth, we heard someone's voice through a megaphone echo across the whole city. "My name is Thanos and I'm here to conquer your helpless planet to make it my own!" Thanos shouted though the megaphone as he appeared on all the screens and TVs across the world.

"Avengers Assemble!" I shouted as we all rushed to find Thanos and stop him from achieving his plan. "Wait, I'm coming too" Pepper said as she wore her brand new Gold and purple 'Rescue' suit with Grainne standing next to her in her 'iron girl' flowery purple suit. "But Pepper, you're not so good with the repulsers yet" I reminded her. "Sure, when I was trying to get out of the house when it was attacked, the hand repulser made me through the window to get outside with Maya wasn't so pro-like. But you can teach me, right?" Pepper pleaded.

"Ok and Grainne can come to. We need all the help we can get to defeat this guy anyway" I said. "Let's go!" Captain America cried as I located when Thanos was and we all rushed south towards the main part of the city to face him. "So do you think this'll be anything like New York?" Captain America asked. Just at the mention of 'New York', I got flashbacks of it and began to feel really dizzy this time; I began to breathe even faster this time and became rally sweaty at the same time. "You guys go on, I'll take Tony to the hospital" Pepper said, swiftly as she put her arm around my shoulders to stead me up as she guided me towards the nearby hospital.

When we got to the hospital, the doctors had placed me into one of the patients' beds and I was turning in my sleep again. Only this time, I saw the strange brown faced alien guy with a helmet and blue eyes who called himself Thanos holding me by the neck and threw me into water. I got really sweaty and struggled to breathe in the water. So I tried to call my suit to me but Pepper reassured me that I wasn't in danger and J.A.R.V.I.S. prevented my mark 42 suit from reattaching itself to me since the doctors removed it.

"Pepper…" I mumbled in my sleep. "Tony, I'm here" Pepper whispered while holding my hand.

Meanwhile, Thanos moved the other avengers with his mind and threw them backwards which injured all of them expect Thor and Captain America had gotten mildly hurt. "Hulk Smash!" The hulk growled as He rushed towards Thanos to smash him. Captain America took Black Window to the hospital while Hawkeye shot one of his arrows at Thanos' eye but it denigrated before it could touch him. Thanos smiled as he used his telepathy powers on Hawkeye, The hulk, Black window, Captain America and Thor to creep them out.

"I'm invincible! I've got more advanced technology that you petty humans will ever have! And I will haunt your dreams forever!" He said in a eerie, deep voice through his mind. Pepper was still in the hospital with me when Rhodey and Happy came after they'd received Pepper's urgent call to come as fast as they could to see me. I saw the blue portal from New York and the Red portal again; I kept gasping and sweating in my sleep.

"Tony. Tony, please wake up." Pepper said, softly, trying to snap me out of the nightmare. Just then, I was shown a vision of Thanos coming out of a green fiery portal with mini alien rocket ships that were grey and similar to the Jatarai and the others were laying on the floor apart from Thor who kept blasting thunder and lightning at Thanos who counterattacked with cosmic energy beams.

"The others.. In Danger…" I mumbled in my sleep again. "Tony!" Pepper shouted. I finally woke up instantly from my horrible long nightmare and slowly looked around me. "Pepper, I need to get to the others. They're in danger!" I said, swiftly as I tried to climb out of bed but ended up kneeling on the floor unsteadily. "What you need to do right now is stay in bed and recover, Tony" Pepper said.

"The others need my help though. Rhodey, are you in?" I asked. "Sure thing, Buddy. I want to know what it's like to fight alongside with the other avengers!" Rhodey exclaimed. "I'll help too, but You've got to recover first" Pepper stated. "No time. Thanos is beating the others down as we speak" I said, matter-of-factually. So I moved my hands to my body and my upgraded Mark 42 suit came to in pieces and attached themselves to me.

"Let's go!" I shouted as we all walked out of the hospital and Rhodey ran off to get his Iron Patriot suit while J.A.R.V.I.S. sent her 'Rescue' suit to her remotely. So Happy watched as we all flew towards the centre of the city where the other avengers were trying to fight Thanos.

Thanos fought Thor using his super strength and used his cosmic energy to knock out all the other avengers with Thor being the last one standing. He shot heat beams from his eyes at Thor and he was knocked down too. "Victory!" Thanos shouted as he began to use his cosmic energy to create earthquakes and ran superfast into Pepper and Me.

"I glad I finally got to meet you, Thanos!" I said, mockingly as Pepper and I shot our repulser beams at Thanos which threw him backwards. Just then, Iron Patriot arrived and shot bullet from his machine guns along with his repulser beams at Thanos too.

All the attacks made fog appear and Thanos laughed as the fog cleared; revealing that we hadn't made a single scratch on him at all. "J.A.R.V.I.S., scan him. We need to find a weakness!" I said as J.A.R.V.I.S. scanned him through heat vision on the screen. "No weakness detected, sir. Although, he has a love interest that might be useful" J.A.R.V.I.S. reported. "So who does he like?" I asked while Pepper and Rhodey distracted Thanos by attacking him with all they've got.

"She's called Lady Chaos and has been turned to stone. I've located her in the sea near the city" J.A.R.V.I.S. explained, automatically. "Perfect! J.A.R.V.I.S., could you give Pep and Rhodey a hand through my other suits pleas while I look for Lady Chaos?" I asked, swiftly with a cheesy grin. "Well-"J.A.R.V.I.S. began. "Great! Thanks!" I interrupted as I summoned my underwater suit to attach to me in exchange for my upgraded mark 42 suit.

So I flew to the edge of the city and dived into the sea. When I got to the seabed, I saw part of a gleaming polished marble stone and used my suit to pull it out f the sand. The marble revealed itself to be a statue of an alien lady with green eyes, blonde-green hair wearing a purple and green striped scaly dress with octopus arms for hands who almost human-like with the word 'CHAOS' in seaweed dark green on her dress. "Don't worry, I've found her J.A.R.V.I.S." I said as I held the statue carefully and flew to the surface at the speed of light.

Then I headed back toward the centre of the city to stop Thanos as Pepper and Rhodey could hold him off any longer. The hulk managed to regain consciousness again and want to smash something.

"You worthless humans are nothing! So I'll eliminate you all!" Thanos yelled. "I don't think so, Purple freak!" I yelled as I flew to the ground with Lady Chaos. Thanos froze at the sight of Lady Chaos, his one true love and became silent. "If you leave now, I won't make the Hulk over there destroy Lady Chaos with one powerful smash but if you stay.. Then the statue gets it!" I threated. "Smash! Smash!" The Hulk roared as he smashed the statue once Thanos stayed for more than 10 seconds.

Thanos flew away at the sight of Lady Chao being smashed by the Hulk and Thor closed the green portal behind him with his hammer. "I'll get you Avengers if it's the last thing I do!" Thanos roared angrily from inside the portal. "Point 2 for the Avengers!" I yelled in triumph. "Wait, where are the others?" "They're in the hospital after suffering injuries from Thanos" Pepper explained.

"Don't worry! They're ok, I've just visited them and They'll be out in a couple of days" Grainne said through the communicator in her suit as she walked out of the hospital. "Can I come to the Tower please?" "Well, ok but your parents **must** know where you are first" I replied, cautiously. "Ok" Grainne said, slightly annoyed about the 'parent' part. So we all went to the tower and Grainne used my phone to call her parents.

Meanwhile, back inside the green portal, Thanos received a purple fiery amulet from the mysterious alien guy with the black hood from 'The Avengers' with 6 red, orange, purple, yellow, green and blue gems attached to it. Power being red, Time is orange, Reality is Yellow, Soul is Green, Mind is Blue and Space is purple. He cackled loudly as he thought of a plan to use the gems to destroy the whole universe and the Avengers.

More lightening appeared in the sky and Thanos' cackle echoed across the whole universe so every single person on earth could hear it. "Looks like the game's not over yet" Thor said as we looked at the sky once more with dread. "Looks like Thanos is getting ready for round 2 of his little party!" I said, trying to lighten the mood a little bit but everyone started at me as though I had gone crazy.

Some purple healing balls formed in the sea and flew to Black Window and Hawkeye while they were in hospital which cured them faster. "Avengers Assemble!" Captain America cried as He, Black window and Hawkeye ran out of the hospital to find us at the tower looking at the clouds still. "So what's our status?" Captain America asked. "Thanos is planning another attack with the use of lightening and we have to be ready to stop him" Rhodey said, as he tried to hide an excited smile.

"He'll come back for us and we'll be ready!" I said, with confidence as we watched the Thunder storm stir as it covered the whole world from the sun.

**Well, I guess that's it for now. Unless you guys want me to continue it even more to have Thanos defeated completely but I'll leave that to 'Avengers 2 and 3' to show how he gets defeated in the end! Hope you enjoyed it! By the way, ****listen to 'Driven to Tears'! It's awesome and guess who sings it?!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The last hurdle

-_Set after chapter 1-_

Later that night, I kept having reoccurring nightmares of New York, the red portal and Tom coming back to drown me. I kept tossing and turning in my sleep. I couldn't breathe, I felt like I was going to die any second…

Meanwhile, Thanos was waiting to strike the Avengers one by one when they were off-guard with his amulet. While he waited for the right moment, He used his amulet to resurrect Tom so he could counterattack the Avengers for him while he waited. Within two ticks, Tom was on a black hover board which looked like a skateboard with silver zigzags on the sides to Earth in a flash.

In my dream, I was on the seabed trying to get Tom off my chest and he held my neck as he tried to straggle me… "Tony?" Pepper asked softly once again. "Tony!" Pepper yelled. I mumbled in my sleep and saw a holographic version of Pepper in my dream as I began to give out oxygen as Tom smiled evilly while I blacked out. Then I instantly woke up while gasping and looked directly at Pepper.

Tom arrived on Earth in New York again in his ninja suit and made purple fire appear within the city to grab the Avengers' attention. "Hello, my dear friends! I have been brought back from the dead by Thanos because of his ties with Death and I want to challenge you all. Especial you, Tony Stark!" He cried through a huge white megaphone as helicopters with cameramen appeared to broadcast the whole event. I was shocked when I saw Tom's ugly face again on TV this time and started to think up a plan to stop him while I watched in our bedroom.

"I want you all to come out in 2 hours to face if one of you fail to come, then the purple fire consumes the whole city within 60 seconds! So make a choice!" He said, harshly. Then I switched off the TV and went downstairs. "Time to suit up!" I called out I followed my instinct and got my underwater suit to attach to me this time. "J.A.R.V.I.S., Could you make sure everyone else gets up and goes to Central New York please?" I asked him as I flew towards Central New York to face Tom alone. "Already on it, Sir" J.A.R.V.I.S. replied.

"Where's Tony?!" Grainne asked, worriedly as she jumped up and down franticly. "We need to go to Central New York now or something bad will happened" Thor said. "We all need to go now before 2 hours is up" Pepper intervened. "Agreed" Everyone else along with Rhodey mumbled in agreement.

Then Pepper, Rhodey and Grainne suited up as they all headed toward Central New York behind me. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the great Tony Stark, here in my presence. Where's your team? Have they abandoned you?" Tom asked with an icy smile. "No, they haven't. I've come alone and they're coming right behind me" I replied, sternly.

"Ok, then. While we wait, why don't we rumble?" Tom suggested with an evil smile as he launched himself at me which made me fly backwards into two buildings that were behind me. He then made about 20 copies of himself and they threw me in the air. When others finally arrived, they had to fight loads of Tom clones this time. Tom launched himself at me again and while the other Avengers fought the clones watched as we both flew in the direction of the sea which was in the west.

"Tony!" Pepper and Grainne cried in unison after they'd seen me disappear with Tom in to the sea in the distance. We were going down at a thousand miles per second and Tom was trying to strangle me which caused a leak in my suit. I blasted my hand repulsers at his face to try and shake him off but he still held on tightly. So I used the uni-beam which threw him off me. Then I got out a sharp pointy knife's edge and Tom got out a knight's sword surrounded by blue fire.

I was about to sword fight till I got an opportunity to stab him but as I stared at his sword flashes of New York with the blue portal appeared as a slight blur in my mind. So Tom took advantage of it and hit the right side of my armour with his sword. So Pepper and Grainne defeat the last two clones that were close to them and zoomed off to find Tony.

I felt dizzy and like I was going faint any moment as Tom was about to strike again when Grainne and Pepper arrived just in time to counter his attack. Then I realised the water around was close to my mouth from the leak Tom had made. So I shot him with my hand repulsers before retreating to let Grainne and Pepper handle him this time.

So Grainne and Pepper fought Tom with their hand repulsers and threw an atom bomb at him to make he was died for good. Then they both flew out of the sea and found me in the tower, gasping and feeling really dizzy. The clones disappeared all at once as we all heard an explosion and Thanos used his amulet to shift reality to make gravity no longer be there.

All of my other fellow avengers cheered with triumph but then the zero gravity zone made them all start to float in the air towards space. I sensed danger right away but I was in too much pain to help.

I tried to rest but I somehow felt like I'd gone in a coma for more than a minute because I kept having nightmares of New York and then saw everyone flying into a black hole. I couldn't breathe and twisted and turned in my sleep. I felt dizzy and woke up straight away to go to the lab for air. I worked for another 72 hours on making more upgrades of my suits for the zero gravity that was coming. I told J.A.R.V.I.S to send three of my spacesuits to Black window, Captain America and Hawkeye for protection. Then I upgraded Pepper and Grainne's amour for it to be suitable in space.

Then I gestured to my spacesuit for it to attach itself to me. Then I flew to Central New York again and realised that Thanos had created a black hole by manipulating reality. So I contacted Grainne and Pepper to join me; Then I flew straight into the Black hole without looking back.

The first thing I saw when I went in was Thanos smiling icily at me as he sat on his ugly golden throne with the amulet around his neck. Then the others got sucked into the black hole and stood behind me. "This ends now, Thanos!" I cried. "Avengers assemble!" Captain America cried as we all charged at him. But we were thrown back by an invisible wall.

"You can't harm me in anyway because I'm protected. Now face your doom!" Thanos boomed, cruelly as a wall of fire appeared behind us. Grainne thought of an idea. She used her Uni-beam on the invisible wall which made a crack on it and the hulk smashed it. "Hulk Smash!" The hulk cried as he marched towards Thanos and bashed him side to side like what he did to Loki.

Then Thor neutralized the black hole to stop it from affecting the gravity on Earth and I shot flares at Thanos as we left the black hole. Then I destroy it with my own additional missile that I shot into it that destroyed it completely without me having to go into it again.

Then we went back to the tower to celebrate by playing 'The Avengers' Wii game together, not noticing the storm outside growing stronger and bigger.

Black in the green portal, Thanos smiled. His plan to link his world to theirs with a black hole had worked. Now he could use the other gems to get back on the avengers and take over their world.

**The end**

**(I'm totally going to leave it to the Avenger 2 and 3 to show you what could ****happen**** next because If I keep going all I'm going to do is leave cliff-hangers all the time! So yeah, I'm kind of out of juice for this story now too but I do enjoy writing from Tony's point of view! Can you guess who my fave avenger is?**** So I think 'River' would be a great song choice for this! It's another one of my fave songs! Look on YouTube**** and You'll see who sings it! I love RDJ! Read and Review or Thanos will come and get you!)**


End file.
